


[Podfic] Imprint

by sundancekid



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundancekid/pseuds/sundancekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of hetrez's story.</p>
<p>"The next day, Steve and the other Avengers are just settling into a meeting on the flight deck when there's a muffled yell, and Alvarez falls out of the ceiling."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or, Steve builds a training program, a team, and new life for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477666) by [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/pseuds/hetrez). 



  


  
Length: 00:44:57

[M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?9blwpsd4aw10ae9) | [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?x76zx00oof4pbh4)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hetrez for letting me record this! Feedback and concrit welcome.


End file.
